<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a real distraction. by rotwound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567457">a real distraction.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotwound/pseuds/rotwound'>rotwound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unread entries of arthur morgan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, arthur broods about his crush on john marston, arthur isn't sure how to react to his feelings for john, mentions of mary linton, mentions of period-typical homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotwound/pseuds/rotwound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short entry in arthur's journal about john marston.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unread entries of arthur morgan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a real distraction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘵. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘨𝘦𝘵, 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳. 𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘩𝘯. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘺. 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘰𝘩𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.</p>
<p>𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪'𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘰𝘩𝘯, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘪'𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦. 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦, 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘩𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯.</p>
<p>𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴. 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘱. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀<br/>𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪'𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵, 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>